Del Odio al Amor Hay un Pasoy Medio
by wskr302
Summary: Hans a engañado a Elsa con Anna y preso del dolor decide embarcarse en un largo viaje de 2 años a donde lo lleve su corazon. ¿que haran Hans y Elsa para curar su dolor?..pasen y lean :D


La noche era exactamente como le gustaban a Hans, con ese calor abrasador que tanto le gstaba, y con esa brisa que hacia que el humo del cigarrillo se perdieran en la noche. Hans se encontraba sentado en un rincon del balcon en el que todas las noches salia a fumar. Pero hoy era una noche especial, hoy alguien habia venido a poner su mundo de cabeza, si, aquella platinada definitivamente le habia caido como un balde de agua fria. ¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la ultima vez que hablo con ella? 2 años quiza..2 años en los que su recuerdo le habia estado persiguiendo como un fantasma. Su amor con Elsa habia sido algo maravillos, digno de quedar entre las mejores historias de amor de todos los tiempos, pero como toda buena historia tiene final esta tambien lo tuvo, aunque de hecho hay otras tantas que no

-ya no se que pensar respecto a esta situacion..ya no se..ya no se..maldita sea ¿por que tenias que venir a confundirme?..y justo ahora que ya me estaba acostumbrando a olvidarte- y de hecho asi era. Despues de que Elsa lo dejo sin apelacion alguna despues de uno de esos amores contrariados, el pelirrojo entro en una depresion de la apenas si se estaba recuperando. Resulta que el mal que siempre existio no soporto ver tanta felicidad entre ellos 2, y con su odio ataco, separando a Elsa de Hans, si, de aquellos 2 seres que aunque al principio se odiaban a morir despues de un tiempo se llegaron a amar con tanta pasion que tanto en Arrendelle como en Las Islas del Sur se les conocia como "Los Amantes de la Ciudad de los Palacios".

-ojala y puedas volver conmigo Elsa..si supieras cuanto te e extrañado estos 2 largos años- era triste ver al orgulloso principe de las islas del sur en esa posicion, era era innegable que le tenia genuino amor a la actual reina de Arrendelle.

La noche era muy larga y para un Principe como el las labores comenzaban apenas salia el sol, sin embargo, Hans decidio recordar todos aquellos momentos en los que preso del dolor de la partida se su Princesa se enlisto en la Marina de las islas del sur, asi fue como recorrio el vasto mar en busca de huir del dòlor. Tanto fue su dolor que consiguio ser almirante de la marina de las islas del sur, realmente el dolor puede ser una fuerza tan poderosa como el amor. En sus viajes visito muchos lugares tales como Inglaterra, España, Fenicia entre otros. En su busqueda de huir del dolor hacia cualquier cosa que su padre, el Rey, le ordenara. Fue conquistando reinos sin importancia, uno tras otro para darle gusto a su padre, todo cuanto hacia lo hacìa para no acordarse de su dolor. Conocio tambien a varias mujeres, Princesas provenientes de reinos esplendoros y de belleza inimaginable. Compartio varios momentos de su vida con ellas, algunas veces preso del dolor y lujuria se saciaba de ellas hasta recordar a su princesa, aquella mujer tan fria que habitaba su corazon y que le era imposible sacar de este. Fue asi que se dio cuenta que me mediante sus victorias lograba apaciguar el dolor que sentia el no tener a Elsa a su lado. Aunque la olvidara por dias, semanas o quiza hasta un mes Elsa siempre irrumpia en su corazon.

La mayor parte de esos 2 años la habia pasado trabajando para su padre, estar en la Marina era lo unico que tenia. Fu el mar tambien el que muchas veces lo vio llorar por Elsa, realmente la luna era un testigo fidedgno de su amor hacia Elsa, aquella mujer que tanto amaba y que por un simple momento de pasion habia perdido. Aun lo recordaba, habia sido una noche como esta en que preso del alcohol habia caido en lo mas bajo enredandose con Anna, su hermana.

 _Flashback_

 **La noche habia caido ya, afuera, los vigias seguramente habian prendido las antorchas y dado el toque de trompeta que aunciaba el 18 de junio, fecha importante en Las Islas del Sur, Elsa hania venido desde Arrendele junto con su hermana Anna para conmemorar esa fecha tan importante junto con su amado Hans. Sin embargo, el habia estado bebiendo desde la mañana sin parar junto con sus amigos y aunque el mismo no sabia por que, solo sabia que precisamente ese dia queria beber hasta morir, sabia que Elsa lo ciudaria asi que no habia mayor problema. Anna lo habia a buscar mientras Elsa se preparaba para la fiesta, y efectivamente, lo habia encontrando bebiendo en una de las tavernas del centro alardeando ante todos sobre sus proezas y de la hermosa mujer que habia conquistado**

 **-¡Hans!- una voz desde el fondo le habia gritado sacandolo por unos instantes de su estado de ebriedad. El reconocio esa voz, era Anna, aquella chiquilla que nunca le habia tomado mucha atencion pero que en ese preciso instante se le volvio terriblemente sensual**

 **-oh..hola..An..na..noso..tros..estabamos habla..habla..hablando acer..acerca de lo genial..que soy..- Anna sabia como se ponia Hans cuando bebia, podia comportarse como un verdadero idiota**

 **-¡que carajos estas haciendo!- se acerco a el esquivando a los demas borrachos que habia a su alrededor, vaya lugar se habia ido a meter Hans -Elsa esta muy preocupada por ti, te esta esperando en el castillo- pero a este, sin que le importara nada, la tomo por la cintura y la apego a el**

 **-E..Elsa puede..Esperar..- el aliento alcoholico de Hans le provocaba nauseas y la posicion en la que se encontraba le resultaba ofensiva**

 **-Hans Westergund, si no me sueltas en este instante te aseguro que te arrepentiras- le amenazo Anna, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que el sureño estaba completamente bajo los influjos del alcohol. Con un movimiento rapido Hans tiro por ahi la botella que tenia, apego a la princesa a el y comenzo a besuquearla bajo los alaridos del publico.**

 **-¿Hans?- una voz debil y tremula se habia asomado entre la muchedumbre presente alli. Cuando el sureño se despego de Anna pudo ver a una Elsa como nunca la habia visto: debil, destrozada, traicionada, dolida. Elsa salio corriendo de alli con lagrimas en los ojos y solo entonces cuando el sureño escucho el ligero sollozo que se perdia en la noche cayo en la cuenta de lo que habia pasado. Y mas aun cuando sintio el puño de Anna estrellarse contra su cara**

 **-Eres un estupido Hans- vio como Anna salia del lugar rapidamente y los demas miraban fastidiados y decepcionados al joven principe. Hans se maldijo para sus adentros y como pudo salio de la taverna en direccion al castillo.**

 **Lo demas paso tan rapido que el casi ni lo pudo notar. El tocando la puerta de la recamara de invitados de Elsa, escuchandola sollozar diciendole que se alejara, la repentina salia de las princesas de Arrendelle hacia su reino y la discucion que tuvo con su padre. El llendo hacia Arrendelle 3 dias despues para intentar arreglarlo todo. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, cuando llego a Arrendelle lo primero que vio fue a Elsa caminando y platicando alegremente con otro Principe y cuando ella lo vio no hizo mas que ignorarlo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que habia herido a Elsa y aunque ella lo perdono meses despues ya no era lo mismo, se habia perdido esa confianza y ese amor que tanto se profezaban, simplemente, Elsa ya no podia confiar en el y con justa razon. Desde ese entonces, ya todo se habia perdido**

 _Fin del flashback_

-y todo por una estupida borrachera..- se maldijo a si mismo por haberse dejado llevar, por haber sido tan estupido y haber lastimado a quien mas amaba. Parece ser que recordar era algo que tenia muy presente, asi que simplemente se habia dejado sumergir por los recuerdos asi como justamente lo habia hecho muchas veces en el mar

Recordaba los primeros meses que habia pasado despues de su ultimo encuentro, cuando una mañana le pidio a su padre que lo mandara lejos de hay, y el Rey, no corto ni perezoso lo enlisto en la marina de Las Islas del Sur. Fue asi que empezo en su viaj huyendo del dolor, recordaba que cada noche, mientras la tripulacion dormia, el se ponia a fumar y llorarle a su princesa. Recordaba tambien los riesgos que habia tomado para ovidar a Elsa, lentamente, el dolor lo fue transformando en alguien mas temerario y en una persona que tomaba cualquier riesgo por mas absurdo que fuera. Recordaba una vez en que un tiburos ballena amenzaba su barco y el, con tan solo un arpon, se lanzo al mar a combatir a la bestia a pesas de de sus camaradas. El tiempo fue pasando y rapidamente logro convertirse en el almirante de su flota. Recordaba tambien como injustificadamente dominaba reino tras otro bajo el lema " Mis enemigos compatiras mi miedo y mi tristeza". Sin embargo, se encontro con un gran enemigo cuando combatio a La Armada Invencible española, para ese entonces Hans ya habia conquistado bastante territorio y Las Islas del Sur se habian convertido en un enemigo considerable. Fue entonces que los Reyes españoles le ofrecieron un convenio el cual acepto, y una vez tocando tierra española lo primero que hizo fue escribirle una carta a Elsa pidiendole perdon por todas las cosas que le habia hecho pasar, sin embargo, tambien le decia que seguia profundamente enamorado de ella y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella. Para su sorpresa Elsa contesto su carta en la cual le aclaraba que le habia llegado un anonimo en el cual le adjuntaban varias cartas amorosas que Hans habia compartido con una Princesa antes de su ultimo encuentro con ella.

En ese momento, Hans sintio una rabia que nunca habia sentido y le escribio otra carta a Elsa en donde le pedia que le dijero de donds habia venido el anonimo. Elsa le contesto que le habia llego del reino de la India y tambien le aclaraba que no queria volver a saber nada de el. Una vez cerrado el convenio con España Hans se dirigio a la India declarandole la guerra. Sin embargo, el Rey indio Poros resulto ser un contrincante aterrador. Armado con 20 000 hombres y 100 carros de guerra salio al encuentro de Hans. Fue un total baño de sangre ya que los 200 elefantes de Poros aterrorizaban los caballos de los Sureños. Hans, con tan solo 3000 hombres salio al encuentro de este y despues de mas de 8 horas de batalla los Sureños salieron victorioso. Una vez ganada la guerra Hans interrogo de pe a pa a Poros prrguntandole por el dichoso anonimo. Luego de 3 horas de interrogatorio Hans salio de la India justo como habia llegado, con las manos vacias.

Fue reprendido severamente por su padre, por haber puesto la vida de sus hombres en riesgo y por haberle declarado la guerra a Poros sin su autorizacion. Fue asi como paso su primera navidad en un pais extranjero sintiendose completamente destrozado. Fue un 24 de Diciembre dificil para el. Mientras recorria las calles de la India no pudo evitar sentie envidia y tristeza por las parejas que caminaban felices tomadas de la mano y con la mirada enamorada. Sin embargo, recordaba que si el no hubieea debilitado su confianza de ella nada de esto habria pasado. La vispera de año nuevo fue muy dificil para el, ya que siempre se recordaba que a Elsa le encantaba esa epoca del año, y el no estaria ahi con ella, cuidandola, amandola, compartiendo las risas y besos que compartieron en su primera y unica navidad juntos. Poco a poco el recuerdo de Elsa y lo sucedido ya no le dolia tanto, su cuerpo estaba asimilando el dolor, y despues de caer en la cuenta de las cosas que habia hecho decidio ser una mejor persona. Ya no seria mas el Almirante tirado ni el conquistador sanguinario que habia sido, estaba decidido a cambiar. Fue asi tambien como fue recorriendo en vasto imperio de Las Islas del Sur atendiendo las necesidades de sus subditos.

Sin embargo, una campaña de conquista asi habia llegado hasta los oidos de Elsa, trataba de no darle mucha importancia a eso, al final de cuentas Hans solo era otro estupido que quiso jugar con ella. Con todo, Elsa observo con mucho interes, como enfrentaba a Poros. Ella misma habia pensando incluso que Hans moriria en la India y la sola idea de pensar eso hacia que se le encogiera el corazon y se pusiera a temblar.

Desde lo sucedido con Hans, Elsa habia decidido no enamorarse nunca mas, el amor solo causaba problemas innecesarios y lagrimas que estaban de mas. Se habia concentrado en sus labores de Reina. Despues de la muerte de sus padres ella se quedo sola y desconsolada, cuanto hubiera deseado que Hans estuviera a su lado para apoyarla, pero su tristeza era remplazada por el odio cuando recordaba lo que el sureño habia hech. Tantas ocasiones en las que Elsa deseaba estar bajo los brazos de Hans y este le decia que todo estaria bien, si, todo hubiera estado bien si Hans no hubiera traicionado su confianza de la manera mas baja y vil. Recordaba que Hans debia estar lejos, riendose de ella con la tal Alejandra detras de su escritorio de almirante mientras recorrian el fiordo. Si, seguramente el muy estupido debetia estar mofandose de ella y su hermana..

-¿Elsa?- una vocecita proveniente de la puerta la miraba sonriente, pero al instante cambio cuando vio que las primeras lagrimas irrumpian involuntariamente en la platinada -¿lo recordaste a el verdad?- Anna se acerco en silencio a su hermana y la abrazo, sintiendo en sus brazos las frias lagrimas que caian de ella

-me hizo tanti daño Anna..se burlo de nosotras- sollozo la Reina sintiendose tan tonta por haberse dejado enredar por el principe sureño

-ya no llores hermanita..todo estara bien..ya veras que encontraras alguien que de verdad seoa amarte- le dijo Amna sintiendo el dolor de su hermana. En su intento de olvidar a Hans intento conocer a mas gente, se lleno de nuevos amigos y poco a poco, empezo a darse cuenta de que la vida era mas que llorar por un estupido principe de un insignificante Reino. Conocio a varios chicos tambien, algunos de ellos eran muy dulces y atentos con ella, pero al final siempre se daba cuenta de que no eran mas que una manada de lobos hambrientos que solon querian estar con ella por su belleza o solo movidos por su ambicion de ser Rey. Poco a poco, Elsa se volvio mas fria y rechazaba a cuantos hombres intentaban cortejarla. A pesar de todo, el principe sureño siempre regresaba a su memoria y los buenos momentos que habian pasado juntos le caian como terribles pesadillas de las cuales se queria librar. Fue asi que gracias a su frialdad e indiferencia consiguio desechalos de su memoria como aquel nombre que no volveria a mencionar jamas.

Hans seguia tratando de enmendar sus acciones ayudando a cuanta gente podia y poco a poco, sus subditos y hasta su tripulacion se dieron cuenta que habia una nueva cualidad que caracterizaba al Almirante: nobleza. Hans razonaba para si que mientras siguiera ayudando a los demas y desechara aquel hombre terco y tirano de el Elsa volveria, sin embargo,.cuanto distaba eso de la realidad. Un dia, mientras ayudaba a Poros en la reconstruccion de las murallas de la India recibio una carta de su padre

 _Querido hijo_

 _E recibido muy buenos informes de ti desde la india hasta la parte mas distante de esto, ahora estoy listo para devolverte tu titulo del cual te despoje hace 2 años._

 _Espero tenerte en Las Islas del Sur muy pronto Hand. Ven cuando te sientas listo. Se que aum te duele lo sucedido con Elsa estoy seguro que ahora eres completamente diferente a aquel entonces_

 _Te Ama tu padre_

 _Rey Miguel Westergund de Las Islas del Sur_

La carta de su padre le habia caido de sorpresa, aun no se sentia listo para regresar a su hogar, Las Islas del Sur le traian malos recuerdos: la traicion de su madre para con su padre, el tratando tontamente de arreglar las cosas, su distanciamento con Elsa para tratar de protegerla de todo ese dolor, la borrachera y el beso con Anna, Elsa, su amada Elsa.

-¿vas a regresar a tu hogar?- le pregunto Poros algo serio..En el tiempo que Hans habia pasado en la India encontro un lugar de refugio para su corazon. Se habia vuelto amigo del Rey indio y le conto la verdadera razon por la cual habia huido de casa y le habia declarado la guerra. Poros se habia mostrado muy compasivo, le habia mandadp a erigir una casa para el y su tripulacio, tener a Hans y a la flota de Las Islas del Sur atracadas en su puerto le habia ahuyentado varios enemigos, desde que habia Hans habia hecho frente a la Armada Invencible y no habia sucumbido ante el poderio español se habia ganado el respeto de los reinos aledaños, solo esperaba que Elsa hubiera escuchado acerca de ello, por el bien de su amigo

Cuando Elsa escucho que Hans le habia hecho se frente a la Armada invencible se le paralizo el corazon. Bien sabia que nadie salia vivo de una guerra contra esa flota y rapidamente pidio detalles de lo sucedido. Segun se decia, Hans solo traia consigo 30 barcos medianamente armados contra los 120 barcos españoles. Habia sido una proeza, un milagro de Dios que los reyes españoles le hubieran tenido consideracion a Hans. Aunque mas bien, luego de escuchar los motivos veraderos por los cuales Hans habia atacado decidieron aliarse con Las Islas del Sur, los reyes sabian muy bien lo que podia hacer un corazon roto, por algo eran reyes.

Hans decidio consultar con sus hombres sobre si regresar a Las Islas del Sur o seguir en la India. Sus hombres apelaron al cansancio y la nostalgia de ver a sus familias. Hans incomodado acepto y una mañana del dia 1 de mayo salieron de la India con rumbo ininterrumpido a Las Islas del Sur. Sin embargo el viaje fui interumpido cuando Egipto pidio auxilio ante el ataque inminente del Señor Feudal Japones. Hans vio eso como un remedio para finiquitar su dolor, una ultima pelea con un enemigo poderoso para sepultar el recuerdo de Elsa para siempre y durante 3 dias pelearon contra las fuerzas japonesas. Cuando Hans y sus hombres llegaron los japoneses habian entrado en la ciudad del Faraon y estaban a puntonde matar a la familia real. Rapidamente Hans se adapto a la situacion y formo una estrategia para salvar a la familia del Faraon y contrarrestar a los japoneses. Mientras sus hombres combatian las fuerzas navales de los japoneses, un grupo pequeño de hombres se escabulliria en la ciudad y salvarian a la familia real. La estrategia fue todo un exito y con la inesperada ayuda de Poros lograron hechar a los japoneses de Egipto. Luego de una ferviente y exitante pelea Hans que estaba mas que listo para regresar a su hogar, el recuerdo de Elsa ya no subia a su corazon y las cosas buenas que habia aprendido de Elsa las trataba de poner en practica dia con dia.

Mientras Hans celebraba junto con sus hombres la victoria sobre los japoneses una voz en cuello se alzo sobre los fervientes marineros

-¡llegamos a casa!- las miradas alegres de los marineros se convirtieron en gritos de alegria cuando vieron el gran palacio de Las Islas del Sur asomarse a lo lejos mientras el amanecer se coronaba sobre la torre mas alta. Hans se detuvo en la borda y le parecio ver a lo lejos un barco de Arrendelle atracado en la orilla, sintio un leve cosquilleo en su espina dorsal y un ligero temblor. Sin embargo, solo sonrio ante la ilusion que le regalaban sus ojos, en efecto, la tristeza ya no subia mas a si corazon

Hans habia enviado una carta a su padre informandole su retraso y diciendole el dia exacto que llegaria, y para cuando la flota de Hans toco puerto sus hombres corrieron con lagrimas en los ojos a abrazar a sus familias.

-me da mucho gusto verte hijo- una voz lo recibio sonriendole con jubilo, y acercandose a el, su padre lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo

-me da mucho gusto verte a ti tambien padre- se intercambiaron un par de abrazon y miradas reconfortantes. Mientras recorrian a pie el camino hacia el palacio, la gente lo saludaba alegremente y los hombres lo saludaban respetuosamente

-¿que significa todo esto?- pregunto Hans un poco desconsertado, nunca habia sido muy querido en casa

-nada, simplemente han escuchado acerca de ti y de lo que has estado haciendo afuera- su padre le sonrio y los soldados apostados a la entrada del castillo se pusierom firmes ante el Almirante de Las Islas del Sur

Una vez que Hans se hubo instalado y descanzado de su viaje, su padre ordeno verlo en su estudio

-¿para que me quieres padre?- le pregunto

-bueno..como sabras estoy listo para devolverte tu titulo de principe y quiero que hay una gran fiesta para celebrarlo. Mandare a degollar a los toros y animales cebados para un banquete con un concierto de musica y danzas- su padre parecia muy feliz con la idea de hacer un banquete, aunque de hecho, le habia prometido que si se casaba con Elsa le haria un banquete digno de su amor

-no quiero recibir mi titulo padre..- dijo Hans a lo cual el Rey lo miro contrariado -me gusta mi titulo de Almirante, quiero ganarme mis titulos de ahora en adelante, y por ahora, ser Almirante de tu flota navala me parece bien- su padre lo miro un poco sorprendido ante tal afirmacion, el viejo Hans hubiera estado deseando vehementemente recuperar su titulo, realmente su hijo habia cambiado en estos años

-¿por que no quieres recibir tu titulo? Se cuanto te encantaba tu titulo de Principe..- su Padre lo miro interrogandolo hasta con los ojos

-por que aprendi ser feliz con lo que tengo, ser Principe no me hacen feliz en absoluto, ganarme mis titulos si- su padre se quedo anonadado ante tal afirmacion -¿como esta mamà?- pregunto el joven Almirante a lo cual su padre desvio la mirada

-ella esta bien, la ultima vez que supe de ella hace 3 meses estaba en America- dijo su padre indiferente

-me alegro por mamà- no cabia duda de que Hans habia cambiado en estos años.

Unos dias de pues de su llegada, el Rey recibio correspondecia de diversos reinos, pero una carta proveniente de Arrendelle dirigia a Hans por parte de la Reina Elsa que le llamo la atencion. Tal vez el Rey debio quemarla en la chimenea que yacia en su oficina, pero, habia decidido que Hans debia saber de la mujer que habia amado y que el no le quitaria la oportunidad de saber. Dirigiendose a uno de sus sirvientes le ordeno que buscara a Hans y lo trajera inmediatamente para atender un asunto importante.

Una vez que Hans estuvo ahi ordeno a su sirviente esperar afuera

-Hans, el Señor Feudal Japones nos a declarado la guerra, haci que debes ir hacia Japon lo antes posible y negociar la paz con el, no hagas guerra con el hasta que yo te lo ordene- el Rey lo miro severo y pensaba escuchar la respuesta de su hijo antes de darle a conocer un par de detalles

-como tu ordenes padre- le dijo Hans tranquilamente

-hay 2 cosas que debo decirte antes de que partas, la primera es que estuve investigando un poco acerca del anonimo que le llego a Elsa hace tiempo- la postura del joven Almirante comenzaba a delatar el nerviosismo que le provocaba escuchar ese nombre -parece ser que una de tus conquistas te guarda reconcor hijo mio, debes tener mas ciudado con Eve en un futuro- al instante Hans choco su puño contra el escritorio de su padre. El Rey se levanto y comenzo a caminar por su oficina, apretando ligeramente dentro del gaban la carta de Elsa -la segunda razon es esta..- y mientras le pasaba la carta a Hans pudo sentir el nerviosismo de Hans a flor de piel, realmente debia seguirla amando mucho como para seguir provocando todo eso en el. Hans leyo el remitente de la carta y casi se cae de la silla cuando vio de quien y para quien iba dirigido. Rapidamente Hans salio de la oficina de su padre y se encerro en su habitacion a leer le carta una y otra vez

Lo sucedido despues fue repentinamente doloroso, en las cartas que amboa intercambiaban ambos se dedicaban a abrir viejas heridas del pasado. Hans se sintio mas destrozado aun cuando Elsa le confeso que ya tenia una nueva pareja, un Principe ingles que habia conocido en uno de sus viajes para formar una alianza con Britania. Al final ¿que podia ofrencerle un simple Almirante como el ante un Principe ingles?.

Fue asi como en los dias y cartas siguientes Hans le recordo a Elsa lo arrepentido que estaba por lo sucedido y que aun la segui amando fervorosamente. De nada servio todo eso por que Elsa a lo largo de los años habia generado un caracter frio y una barrero de indiferencia ante el ahora Almirante sureño. Para colmo el Principe Ingles le mando una carta a Hans diciendole que si no dejaba en paz a Elsa el reino de Britania le declararia la guerra a Las Islas del Sur. Ciego de dolor e ira Hans le respondio que estaba listo para la guerra y que sabia donde encontrarlo, el mimado Principe ingles compartiria los miedos y tristezas del Almirante de Las Islas del Sur. Sin apelacion alguna Elsa volvio a cortar toda comunicacion y alianza con Hans y Las Islas del Sur, dejandole en claro que no queria volver a saber nada de el y que lo unico que obtenia cuandi hablaba con el no eran mas que problemas.

Fue asi como en la vispera del 18 de junio Hans lloro la perdida de su amada, 2 años habian pasado y parecian estar tan lejos como lo esta el oriente del occidente. Nunca en la vida Hans queria amar a otra mujer que no fuera Elsa, su amada Reina a la cual lastimo y traiciono de la manera mas vil. Hans le envio una ultima carta a Elsa diciendole lo mucho que la queria y que lamentaba si la molestaba, a final de cuentas, Elsa era su hogar y lo unico que amaba.

A la mañana siguiente Hans zarpo junto con su flota dispuesto a declararle la guerra a los japoneses, queria que a cualquier precio sus enemigos compartieran sus tristezas. Sin embargo, Hans ya tenia un plan armado para la guerra, como unica salida que le encontraba a su dolor, estaba dispuesto a morir en batalla, a final de cuentas, habia perdido a quien amaba y lo unico que le importaba en este mundo. Lamentaba no poder despedirse de Poros, su gran amigo, pero estaba seguro que el entenderia. Le dio instrucciones precisas a sus hombres de que si el moria contra los japoneses le harian llegar una carta que el le escribiria a Elsa, era su unico deseo antes de morir y el cual debian cumplir a toda costa.

 _Para ti con amor_

 _Queria Elsa, seguramente para cuando leas esto yanestare muerto, asi que permiteme este espacio para decirte todo aquello que no pude decirte todos estos años._

 _Quiero decirte que fuiste la unica mujer por la cual pude sentir amor verdadero, que cada instante desde la ultima vez que nos vimos te recordaba con mucho amor mi amada reina. Te pido perdon por todas las cosas malas que te hice pasar, tuve que morir para poder entender el enorme dolor por el que te hice pasar. No quiero que pienses que soy egoista o que soy un cobarde, simplemente no soportaba la idea de que ya no me pudieras amar mas y esta fue la unica salida que encontre para mi dolor._

 _Le pido perdon a Anna tambien por haberle hecho pasar lo que hice, en serio lo siento Anna._

 _Solo te pido que cuides a mi perrito Ricky y le des calor de hogar, recuerda que le gusta salir a pasear 2 veces al dia y que solo le gusta la carne y las manzanas, es lo unico que te pido mi amor._

 _Quiero que seas feliz y que tengas esa adorada familia que tanto deseaba formar contigo mi gran amor._

 _Quisiera haber sabido lo que tenia frente a mi paea valorarte mas y saber lo que tenia frente a mi. Yo estare cuidandote desde arriba todos los dias de tu vida mi amor. Yo estate peleando en el cielo junto con los grandes guerreros de la antigüedad._

 _Tal vez, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias podramos amarnos genuinamente, lamentablemente te conoci en un momento dificil de mi vida y debido a ello no pude amarte como debia, sin embargo, te quiero agradecer por no haberme dejado en ningun momento y haber luchado contra la vida junto a mi, realmente eres la mujer mas extraordinaria que yo haya conocido pishito._

 _Te amo Elsa, te amo con todo mi corazon, con toda mi mente y con toda mi fuerza vital, siempre te amare mi amor y aun hasta el ultimo momento de mi vida en lo ultimo que pense fue en ti._

 _Te ama y desea lo mejor, Hans Westergund, Almirante de Las Islas del Sur._

La batalla contra los japoneses fue mas dificil de lo que pensaban, y aun con la ayuda de Poros, los sureños casi perdian la batalla. Fue cuando Hans se lanzo sobre el Señor Feudal Japones y cayendo al mar, seguido de Poros en un intento de detenerlo, los tres perecieron bajo los lugubres y tormentos cielos del invierno, y bajo esas aguas tan frias que, ironicamente a Hans antes de morir le recordaban a la unica mujer que verdaderamente amo y que por alguna razon, antes de ceder su espiritu, lo abrazaban y cuidaban en sus ultimos momentos de vida. Cerrando los ojos y estando a las puertas de la muerte, lo ultimo que pudo ver Hans fue unos barcos peleando entre si, un cielo lleno de nubes que se abria ante el y el rostro de su amada Elsa

-Elsa..el..- alzo su mano tratando de alcanzarla, y junto antes de entrelazarla, murio.

La noticia de la victioria y muere del Almirante fue recibida entre sollozos y lamentos, la carta fue entregada a Elsa con la mayor discresion, junto como Hans lo habia pedido, el ultimo deseo de Hans Westergund se habia cumplido y el podria descanzar en paz.

-lamento lo que te hice hacer Poros- le decia Hans alegremente mientras recorrian un hermoso jardin

-no importa..al final..se siente bien estar aqui. Tenemos mucho de que hablar Hans y ahora, tenemos toda una eternidad para platicar acerca de todo- Hans asisitio, al final la muerte no habia sido tan mal, por lo menos tenia a su mejor amigo para hacerle compañia, y aun desde hay, desde ese lugar tan lejano, protegeria a Elsa, la unica mujer que siempre amara.


End file.
